1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flashlight and in particular to one having a rotatable head which can be kept at a desired orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional flashlight includes a casing containing a battery, a head assembly mounted on an upper end of the casing and including a head carrying bulb, and a tail assembly mounted on a lower end of the casing. However, the head of such a flashlight is fixed with respect to the casing thereby making it very inconvenient in use especially in the case of maintaining a motorcycle or a car.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved flashlight which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.